My Angelic Princess, My Demonic King
by The Corrupted Angel
Summary: Fiolee. What the hell! I wake up to the sound of someone in my living room I quickly rush down to the living room. Hey! Who the hell is breaking into the Vampire King's Home! Calm down Marsh, said Fionna. Rated T for Mild sexual content, some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so will accept criticism but I hope you like. I will be making more so yeah bye! I do not own Adventure Time or any of it's characters (I wish I did) .**

Chapter 1

*Marshall Lee's Perspective*

What the hell! I wake up to the sound of someone in my living room I quickly rush down to the living room. Hey! Who the hell is breaking into the Vampire King's Home! Calm down Marsh, said Fionna. Fionna why are you here, what's the big idea! You scared the shit out of me. It's okay it's just me, yeah I thought you were some fan girl. I had 9 break ins last month they took some of my stuff. I'm sorry I forgot about that.

It's okay, Just knock next time, okay said Fionna. So what was the reason you broke into my home. I had to return your Sweater, Remember? You left it at my place last night, Ohh yeah sorry about that, so what are you up too then, you know normal shit...OH! I mean stuff, you know a Good little girl like you shouldn't swear I said, I know but I'm getting older I'm almost 18 know my birthday is in 3 months . I'm Almost an Adult so you should start treating me like one. Your right Fi I should.

I leaned in and kissed her for about a minute or so she pushed me away from her she blushed massively .oh yeah I forgot humans need to breath. Sorry I said as she gasped for air, it's okay she told me I kinda liked it. You better have I said in my Serious, Playful voice. Yeah I did she said. Well bye Fionna said as she walked out of my house. Bye Fi

*Fionna's Perspective*

OH MY GLOB, OH MY GLOB Marshall Lee kissed me! The Fricking Vampire King who I have had a crush on for so many years kissed me! I thought as I entered my home. I have to tell Cake. * I picked up my phone* Ring…Ring…Ring I'm sorry this is Cake I'm not here right now but if leave a message I will call you ba….*I hanged up* Shit where is she. Oh whatever, I layed in my bed* Ahhh I wish you were here right now Marsh. You wish what, Marshall Lee floated in from my window. Marshall! How long have you been there, Ehhh ever since you got home.

Marsh! You stalker, Hey that's not nice to say to the Vampire King. Ahhh just because you're a king doesn't mean you can watch me through my windows. Hmm Maybe but it does give me a reason to beat up Prince's like some Gumbutt I know. I Gasped * did you hurt him if you I will punch you so hard. Hey hey I didn't touch him, and why do you like him? He said teasing me. No it's just...he's my friend, Good cause your mine he mumbled.

What? I said pretending I didn't hear him, nothing...I said nothing he lied, Ohh okay sure you didn't He smiled and Slightly blushed See you later Fi.

**Okay did you like it I hope you did, well give me reviews tell me how it was ,go on Tell me**.

**-Your Angelic Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

**My KIK is SinKikJoe (I know stupid name) but if you have suggestions or tell me something or just wanna talk KIK me so I won't be uploading on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and probably Friday because My laptop is Broken (It's a Toshiba Satelite) and I have to send it back , and I will get a new one back ( it's still under warrenty) so I know it sucks but I will be uploading Saturday and Sunday so yeah Read the story and I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters (I wish I did though) I don't own the song "Monster" ether so yeah.**

Chapter 2

*Marshall Lee's Perspective*

Last night was awesome, Fionna is so beautiful I said as I woke up. I got up half naked and floated down the stairs into my kitchen. Ah what do we have here I said, I picked up a plastic container of strawberries, *Knock Knock Knock* Hmm I wonder who that could be. I walked over to the door. Ohh Hey Fionna I said as I opened the door. .Marshall! You're half naked... Yeah I know Fi I just woke up. Oh... Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Oh yeah I just have to get dressed, Come on in give me one second. Okay she said, Oh and Fionna I got a surprise for you, I floated upstairs and got on some clothes from my messy room and put them on, I headed downstairs and she looked at me in suspense, I wrote a song for you... Well describes us more I told her. Okay Play it. (**I do not own the lyrics to this song)**

**Monster**

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

*She blushed so I knew it was working*

He's right, don't start (no no)

'Til you're his own, form of art and (oh oh)

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)

There were no sparks (no no)

Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and (oh oh)

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)

Is he human, does it matter?

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster

I know (I know)

[Chorus]

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah)

Most people are scared (are scared)

When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but)

Let me make this clear (this clear)

I want him near (him near)

*She smiled and started sing the chorus*

Most people can't sleep (can't sleep)

Feeling he's out, on the streets (but)

He is my creep (my creep)

He is my creep (my creep)

Is he human, does it matter (ohhh)

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster (ohhh)

I know (I-I-I know)

[Chorus]

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

[Bridge]

He's sick, he's fresh

He doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it)

He's a beast, he's weird

He, he never looks in the mirror (and I like it)

[Chorus x2]

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

**(End of song)**.

You are really good at singing I told her, Thanks you are too wanna watch a movie or annoy Prince Gumbutt? Watch a movie she told me, Aww I was really hoping we would annoy Prince Gumbutt. She laughed and punched me softly in the shoulder she said No we are gonna watch a movie. Okkk I said in my sad playful voice. What movie? What type of movies do you have? I have Horror and some really old action/comedy movies, but the film work is bad and they are all in black and white. I guess I'll have to pick Horror, what Horror movies do you have, Some Slashers and Vampire movies. Slashers, ok I put in a slasher movie and went to get popcorn. Do you want butter or no? Yes she said. Ok I'll be right back I said as I left the room.

*Fionna's Perspective *

Ohhhhh! I squealed in my mind, this is gonna be so romantic I thought. I'm back he said in his sing – song voice. Yay! I said. You seem so happy, were just watching a movie. I know but I love hanging out with you, Oh Okay well let's get this started. Ok I said, the movie started and we started eating our popcorn (there was only 1 bowl) *Time skip to about halfway through the movie* Mars.*I got interrupted by Marshall * Fio… Oh you go first, No you go first. Okay Fionna I have something I've been meaning to tell you, I've had a crush on you for about 6 years, and I love you. Oh Marshall *I blushed massively* I've had a….crush on you too ever since I me...*He cut me off with a kiss* ….. He let go of my face*. I …Marsh…I love you too. Yeah I noticed he told me, Well that's romantic I said to him. *He laughed* Well I should get going, Aww I was having fun. Shut up I said in a playful voice. Bye Bye Bunny. Bye I said as I left, I shut the door. I squealed so loud and jumped up and down, as I noticed he was watching there through the window laughing. I stopped immediately and I waved goodbye, I ran as fast as I could home. By the time I got home it was almost 1:00 Pm. Where the hell were you Cake told me as I walked in I was worried sick about you, Uhhh I was hanging out with some friends. Mmhmm Okay, Cake I'm gonna go to sleep. Okay baby I'll be down here, Okay I said.

**So how do you like it so far please review I only got 1 review last time so yeah Please review and Tell me if you like it. **

**-Your Angelic Demon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know it's been a long time but It was late it didn't come until today . But I will try to have a steady publish time so yeah bye. **

*Fionna's Perspective*

Ughh I said as I woke up I jumped out of bed thinking about last night. Cake had gone out with Lord M, I had the whole house to myself I got up in my rope and went downstairs. I opened the fridge to get something to eat, Mmmmm What should I eat. I shut the fridge and fell onto the couch. Hey , Hey! Marshall Lee What are you doing in my house . When I saw you on the couch in your robe I just had to come in. Heyyy It's creepy don't do it again, Okay but don't wear a robe when I'm passing by or else I have to come in. Stop it I said as I punched him softly in the shoulder, So what you doing here Marsh Ahh I don't know just though I'd stop by . Oh well while you're here you can make me some pancakes Okay? Ugh Okay strawberry or bacon pancakes? Bacon please , Okay he said.

*Marshall Lee's Perspective*

Okay Okay Pancake mix now where did she put the Mix? Hm I'l ask her. Fionna! Where's the pancake mix, Left cupboard she yelled back. Hm okay , *35 minutes later* Hm Marshall these are some good pancakes! Thanks I usually make strawberry pancakes but these are pretty good. So what you gonna do today Fionna? I don't know why? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. Like last night? Yeah like last night, Sure! Just let me get dressed , Awww I was hoping you would come over like that. Maybe I will, *I laughed as I watched her walk up the stairs* . *At my place* What you wanna do Fi? Hm I don't know, Well we could watch T.V . Sure . * I turned on my T.V. and sat down on my couch* Sit down Fi I said, Okay. *I wrapped my arm her and we watched T.V* *Five hours later of stuff* Fionna fell asleep on my arm and I slowly drifted off.


End file.
